Yugi's Reward
by SkullGamer3
Summary: To the wimpiest hero, yet secretly, the most awesome, hero in anime, goes the greatest reward.


Yugi's Reward.

(Just a one-shot.)

It all started after Yugi and the Pharaoh defeated Strings. Yugi had grabbed Slifer when suddenly he and the Pharaoh were in the void that represented their combined mind space. "Um...Yami? Did you pull us in here?" "No Yugi. Contrary to your beliefs, it is you who is in control. I just advise and lend my courage. I have no real power unless our souls are separated." "Oh, then who did bring us here." A third voice spoke, "It was I you brought you here." The pair turned to see an Egyptian woman wearing a red priestess outfit with a jaw design on her chest area, a blue jewel in her forehead, and yellow irises. Yami then asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" "My Pharaoh. It has been 3,000 years, but sufficed to say this is my real form. I am Siria, better know to you and your partner as Slifer the Sky Dragon." Yugi then yelled, "What!?" "Yes, I am the beast you fought." Yami then asked the question burning in his and most likely Yugi's head, "Then why have chosen to reveal your true self now?" "Because of a prophecy. Just as you defeated the great evil 3,000 years ago, so too did we three gods receive a message. _When the Shadow Games return, the Gods will be needed. However, for their true power and destiny to be revealed, they must be united as one with the Vessel. Only then, will the Light of Kings be incorruptible from the Shadows. _We have spent many years pondering and deciphering what it means, and we have most of it figured out. However, only after making contact with you do I now realize. The unity will not just be from us all being in your deck, but taking you, Yugi, as our lover." Cue Yugi screaming in confusion then the oh so important, "Why me?" "Because I have seen into your soul. Your kindness, your forgiving nature, and your loyalty all won me over. Not to mention you are just the cutest thing alive." Both guys just anime style face-faulted at that last sentence. When they got up Yugi said, "Well. I don't know what to say. To find out that a goddess likes me as you do. I don't really know what to say." Yami then interfered and said, "Just say yes. An immortal goddess is opening up her heart to you and wants to be with you." "Well, if your sure Yami. Okay, Siria." Cue Yugi getting glomped. "Oh, thank you, cutie. I just know Ophelia and Rae are going to love you. And who knows, you probably have more women secretly pining for you~. I certainly wouldn't mind being in a harem." And cue Yugi passing out from a sensory overload and lack of oxygen.

Cut to obtaining Obelisk or rather Ophelia.

In the mind space again, "Siria! Get your hands of the Vessel." We see a muscular woman who could pass for Siria's twin, expect in blue Egyptian warrior garments and red irises rampaging to Siria cuddling Yugi. "No, Ophelia. I'm not gonna stop cuddling with Yugi. You just want him for yourself." And with that she stuck her tongue out. "Of course I want him right now. You've had a week to be with him. I've been stuck with a spoiled rich kid, with an obsession for technology, a dragon fetish, and an ego that's bigger than your monster form is long." After hearing that Siria said, "Oh. Sorry to hear that sis. Please go right ahead." "Thank you." And with that exchange done Ophelia grabbed Yugi, slammed her lips against him, and then put him in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, my beloved, for liberating me from that child." Yugi, with last breath before having back break said, "No problem." And with that a sickening pop was heard and Yugi's soul tried to leave via his mouth. We then see the two goddesses trying to revive him.

After the battle with Marik

Again, in the mind space, we now see an Egyptian queen in yellow robes, wearing a bird like headdress, with red irises walking gracefully to a three-way cuddle fest of Yugi, Siria, and Ophelia. Behind her are six different girls. When the three notice her, she immediately bows to Yugi and says, "My King. I am Rae, The Winged Dragon of Ra. I bow before you to repent for the harm you were under whilst I was under the control of another." Yugi, being the kind and gentle guy he was said, "It's okay. Like you said, you were forced by Yami Marik. There's nothing to be guilty about, nor repent for." She then looks up at him and sees his sincere expression, and tears start to form in her eyes. She then tackles him away from Siria and Ophelia who protest with a, "Hey!," and proceeds to cry into him muttering thank yous over and over. Yugi then strokes her head and hair saying, "It's alright.," over and over. After five minutes of this, Yugi looks up and says, "Who are you six?" Rae then sniffles, drys her eyes, and says, "These six are my magician girl handmaidens. The oldest in black is Mana, who in this age is the Dark Magician Girl. The next oldest is the one in green; Kayla, the Kiwi Magician Girl. Carly who is in blue, is the Chocolate Magician Girl. April, the red one, is Apple Magician Girl. Laura, in yellow, is Lemon Magician Girl. Finally, the youngest, is Bea, the Berry Magician Girl. She is an adult, she just suffers from looking like a young child." Yugi replied, "Oh, okay. But, why are they here?" "Because, like my sisters and I, they've fallen for you. I ask you, my king. Please don't refute their love." Yugi then said, "I wasn't going to. I'm already in a relationship with three goddesses. What's six more girls? My biggest concern though, is how are we going to interact, because right now; you all are a bunch of spirits. The only was I can interact with you is inside the Millennium Puzzle, but I can't spend my whole life in here." Fortunately, Rae had an idea. She gathered them all around and told them her plan; which was to speak to women in Yugi's life, convince them they love him, and they can be together with him if the spirits and the girls share the same body. While at first opposed to the idea, after Rae explained it would be similar to what he and Yami had, Yugi was convinced. And so, the girls all decided who would go to who.

Mana would be with Tea, since Tea is Mana's spirit reborn which would result in a no-resistance unity. Rae would go to Cecilia Pegasus. (In this timeline Cecilia was born to the Pegasus family instead of Maximillion.) Bea would go to Rebecca Hawkins (She's fourteen by the end of Battle City in this reality). Carly would possess the body of Catherine as her soul was in the shadow realm, so better for her to possess it then let it rot away. (She was the magician instead of Arkana.) Kayla would join with Ishizu. Siria would join with Mai, as they were both free spirited people. Finally, April would be with Serenity as both were gentle and caring girls. Laura and Ophelia would wait and see if other women caught their eyes.

Massive Time Skip:

It's now five years since Atem defeated Zorc, and Yugi was now living the good life. A year after Battle City, the group got into this crazy adventure with a woman named Iona who was the former queen of Atlantis that was bent on summoning the Leviathan to revive her lost kingdom and husband Dartz. It took many battles and Yugi getting kidnapped by her, but she soon fell for the young man, and even agreed to merge with Ophelia. In fact, the other mergers went really well, with the only resistant one being Mai, but after Siria told her how big "Little Yugi" was, she couldn't say yes fast enough. Later, after saving Yugi and stopping Leviathan's revival, the group was shanghaied into another tournament hosted by Kaiba. This time, Laura, found her ideal host, in the form of a Chinese martial artist and Yugi fan girl name Vivian Wong. After, mentally kicking the fan-girl out of Vivian's head, it turns out she was very mellow, but mischievous. After that, Atem learned his real name and with the help of Yugi, beat back Zorc forever. Atem then left to join his friends in the afterlife. Unfortunately, that's when a guy by the name of Diva struck. Using the bonds he shared with his lovers, Yugi was able to defeat Diva, and seal the Plana. After that came graduation, and when Joey, Duke, and Tristan found out about Yugi getting with them, they tried to wail on him. Keyword being tried, because nine angry spirit empowered women is not something you want to mess with.

Now, Yugi was a Dueling legend who was now taller then Atem by a good 3 inches and expanding his grandfather's game shop to a national level. Iona/Ophelia were now running business which focused on medical technology. Vivian/Laura opened a small women's self-defense studio. Cecilia/Rae was working with Kaiba to open a new school devoted to Dueling while still running Industrial Illusions. Tea/Mana became one of the most famous dancers in the world opening many schools for it world-wide. Catherine, or rather Carly, was back in the magic world and was famous taking escape artistry to a new level. Rebecca/Bea was now a professor of programming at MIT. Serenity/April were now the head doctor of the Domino City Hospital and get featured yearly in medical journals. Mai/Siria owns an international chain of salons, and finally Ishizu/Kayla are now head of an organization devoted to finding and recovering stolen artifacts. All in all, they were very successful, when one day, the girls gave Yugi a huge surprise. "You're all pregnant!," and with that shock Yugi passed out on the ground with a goofy grin on his face. Yep, life was about to get hectic for the King of Games. The End.


End file.
